Thinking About Forever
by Judas Rising
Summary: Jeff thinks about forever...Please Review, thank you:)


**"Thinking About Forever"**  


Disclaimer: I own nothing, Jeff owns himself, Vince owns WWF, I made Angie and Jordie up, and anyone else mentioned own themselves. P.O.D own the song. 

A/N: I know Jeff Hardy is only 24 (or he was last time I checked) but for storyline purposes, he's 25 in this story. 

Please Review 

************************ 

  
*Time goes by and God knows I try to carry on with life   
Decide not to hide feelings inside, even though they hurt   
Sometimes, I forget to remember you   
It's easy to lock away the pains, don't want to relive it through   
But I stay strong, you taught me how to move on in this world *  


Jeff sat on the proch, watching his wife play on the swing with their baby daughter, Jordana, or Jordie as everyone called her. The little one and a half year old squealed with joy as she went high in the air, sitting on her mother's lap. Jeff's wife, Angie, laughed as her little girl clapped her chubby little hands togther, wanting to go higher. She definitely had her dad's fearlessness in her genes. 

They got off the swing, laughing as Jordie pointed towards the sky, apparently wanting to go there. Angie turned and smiled at her husband of two years and winked at him. 

"She's your daughter alright" she told him when he returned the smile and wink. 

The two watched the bundle of blonde hair and emerald eyes crawle around, showing Liger how to roll over. She squealed when he did roll over, trying to pat him on the head. 

Jeff smiled at his two girls. He had never been happier since marrying Angie two years ago. That was when he was 23, Angie was 22. Almost a year later, Jordie was born. His little ray of sunshine. 

*I married my sweetheart, even got a little baby girl   
I wish you could see her, I swear she looks just like you   
If you can hear me, show me a sign, please send her a butterfly or two   
  
_[chorus:]_  
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I know you're so much better (we made it through) *  


Life was pretty good for Jeff. He did what he loved with the World Wrestling Federation, he certainly couldn't complain about his pay, and he had a wonderful family and amazing friends. But life hadn't always been this good. It still had it's tough times, as life was meant to. Out in the ring, Jeff appeared crazy, spontaneous and daring. He seemed weird, crazy and often loud. But at home, backstage and in the public, Jeff was a lot more reserved. In a way, Jeff was very shy, opening up to very few people. He often was the same person you see on television, but he also possessed a secretive side, needing to pull back from everything to breath. Jeff was a very neutural person, taking things as they come, never really planning things out. 

While he often appeared cool, calm and collected, he was often tearing himself up inside, wishing he could make things right in the world...wishing he could do more...wishing he could have his Mama back. 

Now I know what it means to live for someone else   
To give up yourself   
Things have changed, at times it gets kind of strange   
Your love remains the same   
Do I make you proud? Mama, can you see me now?   
Whatever is good in me is because you showed me how to take love by the hand   
And so now I can share you with my baby   
So that she can understand   
  
After Matt and Jeff lost their mother at an early age, they matured a lot faster than their friends. They accepted responsibilty and life without their mama at a time when most boys are accepting that girls are not all that "yucky". While Matt seemed to accept this and has never really being affected by it, it affected Jeff. He constantly worries if his mother accepts his life, if she is proud of him. He always wishes she could have been there on his wedding day, or even his first date with Angie when they were 15. He wished so many things, but what he wished the most was that she was here to answer his questions, put his doubts to ease.  
  
*I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I know you're so much better (we made it through)   
I'm thinking about forever (missing you)   
I'm tripping on whatever (hearing you)*  


He was snapped out of his daze by something tugging on his jeans. Looking down he found Jordie sitting beside his leg, holding the rough fabric in her little hands. 

"Daeey." She squealed, not yet able to say daddy properly. She smiled when he picked her up, hugging her tightly. Looking at Jordie, he saw so much of his mama, or what he could remember of her. He laughed when Jordie kissed him on the cheek, obviously wanting Jeff to do the same. He covered her angelic little face in butterfly kisses, laughing at her giggles. Angie sat down beside them, laughing at the pair. 

"How about we do the same to mummy?" Jeff asked his daughter, smiling as she eagerly nodded her hand, clapping her hands as little children do. 

The two leaned over to Angie, covering her with butterfly kisses, the three of them giggling like kids. 

As Jeff played with his family, his sad thoughts were replaced by happy ones. He missed his mama, so much sometimes he wanted to cry, but he knew she was watching over him and all his family. He knew she had seen everything and would always look out for her youngest son. 

Laughing as Jordie tumbled over on the grass, her little legs not keeping up with her. He didn't have to worry about his mama accepting Angie, heck, when they first started playying together when they were four, his mama had said they would end up together. As for his little girl, she had a special angel looking out for her in heaven, that he was sure of. 

He stood up, making his way over to his family, picking up Jordie, and pulling Angie to him for a hug and kiss. They started talking about the dinner they were going to at Matt and Amy's house, laughing when Jordie squealed, excited to hear Matt's name. 

They left the house, ready for a fun filled night. Jeff was thinking on the road to Matt's house, not so much about the past or future. He was thinking about forever. 


End file.
